hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Community-Unofficial Cups and Groups
New Manager Cup The New Manager Cup(NMC) is a Cup designed to be for Manager's who have less then 3 Months of being on HockeyArena at the start of Each New Season. Signups are open during each Season and the close date for Signups will be the Final Sunday of each Season(Week 10). The Cup plays on Saturday and Sundays for the full season. For Week 1 through Week 6 everyone plays in a Group Format with a total of 5 teams per Group. Then Week 7 through Week 10, we will have a Best of 3 Playoff System in which the Top Teams of each group will participate. The number of teams that advance out of Group Play will be deturmained by how many Groups there are(example: 4 Groups = Top 4 Advance From Each Group - 16 Team Playoff). [http://www.freewebs.com/bigdhockey League Website] Western Hemisphere Challenge Western Hemisphere Challenge is open to all Hockey Arena managers from both North and South America. Games will be played each Saturday for the first six weeks of Season.12, after six games the top 16 teams will advance to the playoffs and be seeded. The Challenge will follow the Swiss format, where each week the top seed will play the next highest seed(assuming they haven't already played each other). Points will be granted 3 pts for a win, 1 pt for a draw and 0 for a loss. All matches will be regular friendlies, NOT playoff friendlies. Goal Differential will act as the first tie breaker in seeding, a secondary tiebreaker will be GF, if the tie cannot be broken than it will a coin-flip. [http://www.freewebs.com/slusaints League Page] '''''Season 11 Champions''''' '''Open Division:''' Dark Storm, Canada I.1 '''Intermediate Division:''' Baltimore Islanders, USA III.3 '''''Season 12 Champions''''' '''Open Division''' (started in season 5 or earlier): '''Intermediate Division''' (started in season 6-8): '''New Manager Division''' (started in season 9 or later): The Americas Cup U23 League The U23 League was created in response to the changing needs of managers from the old North America Cup. The tournament started as a full team competition, but most managers wanted to use their reserve teams. Season 12 is the 4th season of U23 League and was supposed to feature 38 teams in 3 divisions. But, like the NHL, the league expanded to fast and had problems with the lower teams. Season 13 will see a reduction to 18-24 teams in a single league/multi-conference format with a focus on bringing in only the best teams. [http://theamericascup.hatournament.net/yleague.htm League Website] '''The Americas Cup: U23 League Champions''' Season 9: Mountaineer Hockey Club Season 10: Charlestwon Chiefs Season 11: Evil Empire HC Copa America In a continuation of The Americas Cup's focus on the highest level of teams, Copa America was created as a National Team tournament to be played during non-World Cup Years. Brazil, Canada, Colombia, Dominican Republic, Peru, and United States were original members in Season 12. Also invited to fill out the schedule and provide a higher level of competition were New Zealand and Ukraine. The Americas Cup will work to continue this tournament and expand it to the rest of South America in the future by having the outgoing managers enter the tournament. The tournament will provide a high level regional competition made impossible by the current World Cup format. [http://theamericascup.hatournament.net/copa.htm Cup Website] North America Cup '''North America Cup Champions''' Season 5: Philadelphia Backbreakers Season 6: (Offensive Team Name) '''The Americas Cup (Upper Bracket*) Champions''' Season 7: Michigan Blades Season 8: Philadelphia Backbreakers *Prizes also awarded to best teams from lower leagues and new managers. The name also changed to The Americas Cup, but the format remained full teams, group play followed by knockout through Season 8. USCHO Federation Look for a thread beginning with HockeyArena in the US College Hockey Online Fan Forum directory called USCHO Cafe. Fans of College Hockey who play HockeyArena unite! Currently its members, aka tFed (note: "t" stands for 'the', an inside joke from the Fan Forum), play in a seasonal cup known as the USCHO Cup. [http://board.uscho.com USCHO Board] USCHO Cup History